With development of a liquid crystal display technology, a liquid crystal display device has been widely applied to various electronic products due to advantages such as light weight and small size. The liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module, wherein the liquid crystal display panel comprises two substrates and a liquid crystal layer positioned between the two substrates. The two substrates need to be cell-assembled to form a liquid crystal cell to contain liquid crystal molecules. One of the substrates needs to be turned over by a turnover device in a cell-assembling process and then is cell-assembled with the other substrate.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an existing turnover device comprises a fixed support 10 and a turnover platform 20. The turnover platform 20 is connected with the fixed support 10 by a rotary shaft 30. One surface of the turnover platform 20 is a suction surface 21 with a plurality of suction units, for suctioning the substrate. Upon the suction surface 21 of the turnover platform 20 suctions the substrate and the turnover platform 20 is turned over by 180 degrees along a preset direction, the substrate suctioned by the turnover platform 20 is also turned over by 180 degrees along with the turnover platform, then the substrate is taken down by a mechanical arm and is cell-assembled with the other substrate, so as to form the liquid crystal display panel.